Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93
|engine = Alfa Romeo/PRV 2.5 V6 |torque = 216.9 ft-lb/8,000rpm |power = 414 BHP/11,500rpm |aspiration = NA |pp = 524 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 2,498cc |length = 180 inches |width = 68 inches |height = 54 inches}} The Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93 is a Race car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be the #8 driven by Nicola Larini, who achieved a 1st place finish in the 1993 DTM Driver's Championship. In-game description "The champion machine that won 12 out of 20 races in high-performance DTM racing." The DTM (Deutche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft) series allowed significant vehicle upgrades from 1993 to 1996, leading to DTM cars with a wide variety of electronic control devices like ABS, and traction control. The cars were laden with such high levels of technology that they were often referred to as "F1 in a box." The Alfa Romeo 155 entered the DTM in 1993 and experienced success right off the bat, trouncing the formidable AMG Mercedes-Benz 190E to win its maiden race. It won 12 of 20 races that year, taking home both the Drivers' and Manufactures' Championships. This car, known as the 155 V6 TI, was built based on the 155 sedan that appeared in 1992. The 2.5-liter 60-degree V6 generated 414 BHP sent to all four wheels. In 1995, the 155 adopted a 6-speed sequential paddle-shift semi-automatic, similar to those used by Formula 1 cars. But it wasn't enough to beat the up-and-coming Mercedes-Benz teams that year. In 1996, Alfa entered with a 90-degree V-type engine that put out 483 BHP. As a result, the 155 took ten wins in 26 races at 13 events, besting both Mercedes-Benz (seven wins) and Opel (nine wins). However, the 155 lagged behind in points and left without retaking the title. At the end of the season, the DTM series integrated with the ITC, and the DTM was gone, for a while. Acquisition GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning La Festa Italiano. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 1,482,840 Credits. It is a Level 14 car. GT6 The player can purchase this car for 1,250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Another DTM Alfa Romeo 155, similar to this one, but with some differences, appears in Gran Turismo 2. *In GT4, this car has DEKRA logos. However, in GTPSP, GT5 and GT6, the DEKRA logos were removed, possibly due to licensing issues. A similar thing also happened to the Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5 - 16 Evolution II Touring Car '92 and the Audi A4 Touring Car '04 Pictures Alfa_Romeo_155_2.5_V6_TI_'93_(GTPSP).jpg|The Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93 as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. As stated above, the DEKRA logos were removed from the car. The Magneti Marelli and ERG logos were also removed. Alfa_Romeo_155_2.5_V6_TI_'93_(PS3).jpg|The Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 TI '93 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. While the DEKRA and Magneti Marelli logos are still absent from the car, the Selenia logo was also removed. However, the ERG logos on the sides of the front bumper were reinstated. Videos Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:DTM Category:Alfa Romeo Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:DTM Drivers championship winning cars Category:Level 14 Cars